ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Legend
is a super Ultra who is a fusion of Ultraman Cosmos and Justice, similar to how the former fuses with Ultraman Dyna and Zero into Ultraman Saga. His only appearance was in the 2003 film Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. History Ultraman Legend was a figure of great power, the natives of Planet Gyashi (Jean and Shaw from the second movie). He was a being from their legends and held as the 'god' of the universe. He is said to posses the strongest attack in the universe. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Ultraman Legend is the fusion of the Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice, after their fight with Gloker Endra they flew into space ready to defeat the rest of the Gloker fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend! The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship! The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. Profile and Techniques Profile *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50, 000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 35 *'Running Speed': Mach 12 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 9 *'Jumping Ability': 4000 meters *'Grip Strength': 200,000 tons Techniques *'Flight': Ultraman Legend can fly faster than Cosmos or Justice * : Ultraman Legend can absorb incoming attacks into his chest. Used to absorb Giga Endra's Eraser Ball. * : Ultraman Legend's ultimate attack, Legend can create a powerful energy attack that can destroy anything in one hit. This technique cannot be blocked or dodged. * : Legend is able to move his opponent through the air (a form of Ultra Physic). Only use in the arcade game Mega Monster Battle RR. * : After lifting the enemy with Legend Kinesis, Legend performs a Burst energy. Only use in the arcade game Mega Monster Battle RR. Legend Barrier.jpg|Legend Barrier Light of Legend.jpg|Spark Legend Unseen Techniques * : Legend can create a wall of energy that is emitted from his body, it can protect against all attacks. * : Legend can suspend himself in the air, while in space or the most powerful of gravity fields. * : Legend is able to see through any obstacle. * : Legend's acute hearing can pick up on and unreasonably small sound within a short distance. * : Legend exercises the full extend of his mental abilities (a form of Ultra Physic). * : Legend can leave an enemy paralyzed in the air. * : Legend can materialize a hidden enemy and see through illusions. *'Time Mobility (Name Unknown)': Legend is able to travel into the past and future at will. Other Appearances Video Games Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Ultraman Legend appears in the videogame Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a new character. Although he's a playable character, he is unable to be saved on the memory card. Due to his finisher, he can destroy any enemies with one hit and can be only saved through an Action Replay MAX. Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Monster Arcade Game Ultraman Legend reappeared in the Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Arcade Game in a card form Gold Card. His ability is Spark Legend that cannot be either dodged or evaded. Daikaiju Battle: RR Ultraman Legend reappeared again in the Mega Monster Battle RR. His cards are Legend Kinesis (2100), Spark Legend (3100) and Legend Burst (4100). Toy release information Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Legend' (2003/2004) **Release Date: July 19, 2003 (Vintage), July 24, 2004 (reissue) **Price: 800 yen **Material: PVC Ultraman Legend's Vinyl toy was released by Bandai on 2002 during the premiere of Ultraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice Movie. The figure sports 3 points of articulation. *'Ultraman Legend (Smoke Clear ver)' (2003) **Price: TBA **Material: PVC Exclusive to Ultraman Festival 2003 & Ultraman Club, this Ultraman Legend figure is a transparent redeco of the toy above. It was currently unclear if this smoke black color was meant to represent. *'Ultraman Legend' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **Price: 800 yen **Material: PVC The Ultraman Legend figure is reissued in 2009 as the 31th release with new packaging, with no changes on the paint applications. UHS_31.jpg|Ultraman Legend vinyl figure made by Bandai ban915967.jpg Gallery Spark Legend.gif|Spark Legend ( Neo ) Legend Kinesis.png|Legend Kinesis ( RR Card ) Spark Legend.png|Spark Legend ( RR Card ) Burst Legend.png|Burst Legend ( RR Card ) Spark Legend 2.png|Spark Legend (2) (RR Card) UL2.jpg Ultrmn Lgnd rise.JPG|Ultraman Legend's rise LegendRise.gif 28ultramanlegend.jpg download (13).jpg Cosmos Legend Justice.jpg|Legend with Cosmos and Justice Ultraman_Legend_by_JRtheMonsterboy.jpg Trivia *Legend is the first Fusion Ultra, but not the first instance of ultras merging. That title belongs to Taro who fused with every Ultra Brother that preceded him. *Ultraman Legend weighs the same as Ultraman Noa, another powerful Ultra. *Dialogue in the movie he debuted in, implies Cosmos and Justice were originally Legend before he split into the two for some reason. **This is odd, as Cosmos is stated to be at least three hundred years older than Justice. *Legend was originally considered to be the star of the movie that eventually became Ultraman Saga, but he was turned down in place of a new Fusion Ultra . Category:Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Fusions Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Cosmos Characters Category:Super Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultras from Unknown